The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV series)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | related = | followed_by = | website = http://hulk.toonzone.net }} The Incredible Hulk is an animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The series ran for 13 episodes on NBC in 1982, part of a combined hour with Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (as The Incredible Hulk and the Amazing Spider-Man). Compared to the live-action The Incredible Hulk television series from Universal, this series followed the Hulk comic books much more closely, particularly with regard to the Hulk's origin, the supporting cast (though Rio and his daughter Rita do not appear in the comics), and the heavy use of fantastical elements. This was the second Hulk animated series: in 1966, the Hulk appeared in 39 seven-minute segments as part of TV's The Marvel Super Heroes. Plot The series focuses on Dr. Bruce Banner attempting to cure himself of his transformations into the Hulk, and the Hulk defeating various monsters and villains whilst fending off the army's attempts to subdue and capture him. Production The 1982 Incredible Hulk series featured accompanying narration by Hulk co-creator Stan Lee. Some of the same background music tracks were used for Dungeons & Dragons. Boyd Kirkland, who became a writer/director for Batman: The Animated Series and X-Men: Evolution, was one of the layout artists for The Incredible Hulk. The character design for both Bruce Banner and the Hulk were based on the artwork of Sal Buscema, who penciled the Incredible Hulk comic during the 1970s and 1980s. There is also the more frequently remembered quirk that whenever the Hulk transformed back to Bruce Banner, his clothes would miraculously return to normal. Also, the series would frequently reuse the same stock sequences when Banner transformed into the Hulk. Characters *Major Ned Talbot: In this version, Major Talbot's first name was changed from Glenn to Ned. He is nicknamed by the troops secretly as "Noodle-head Ned" because of the fact that he is very clumsy, somewhat cowardly, sucks up to General Ross, and is often deceived by the enemy. He acts as comic relief for the series. *Rick Jones: Here, Rick is blond, wears a cowboy hat, and has a girlfriend named Rita. As in the early years of the comic books, he is the sole confidant of Banner's secret that he is actually the Hulk. *Betty Ross: In this incarnation, Betty is a research scientist working alongside Bruce Banner at Gamma Base. Like the 1966 series, Betty is unaware that Banner transforms into the Hulk. *Rita: Rick Jones's girlfriend, a character exclusive to this series. Episodes Cast Bruce Banner was played by voice actor Michael Bell, while the Hulk himself was voiced by Bob Holt, whose stock library of roars created for this series would be used in various other Marvel Productions series and movies. * Michael Bell - Dr. Bruce Banner * Pat Fraley - Major Ned Talbot * Bob Holt - Hulk * Michael Horton - Rick Jones * Stan Lee - Narrator * B.J. Ward - Betty Ross * Susan Blu - Rita * Roberto Cruz - Rio * Bob Ridgely - General Thunderbolt Ross Marvel Mash-Up Scenes from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends and The Incredible Hulk were re-cut, edited, and re-dubbed into comical shorts as part of Disney XD's Marvel Mash-Up shorts for their "Marvel Universe on Disney XD" block of programming that includes Ultimate Spider-Man and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.http://marvel.com/news/story/18341/doing_the_marvel_mash-up DVD The series was planned for release on Region 2 DVD in the UK in August 2008 by Liberation Entertainment as part of a release schedule of Marvel animated series. However, due to unforeseen circumstances the release day was pushed back to October, and then again to November 3. Liberation Entertainment then closed its UK division, making 12 staff redundant. This brought many delays to the releases. Lace International bought the rights to distribute the series on DVD.http://dvdsuperheroes.co.uk/schedule_en.php Amazon.co.uk was the first store to receive stocks of the resulting two disc DVD set, which includes a short restoration featurette. Clear Vision re-released the series on DVD in the UK on the June 7, 2010. References External links * * * * [http://hulk.toonzone.net/ The Incredible Hulk 1982 Cartoon Webpage] Category:1982 American television series debuts Category:1983 American television series endings Category:Hulk (comics) television series Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Marvel Productions Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Animated superhero television series Category:Television series by Disney–ABC Domestic Television Category:American action television series Category:American children's adventure television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:1982 television series debuts Category:1983 television series endings